lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Punishing Bird (Legacy)
"'A long time ago somewhere in the deep dark forest, three birds were living.' It's the first line of the fairytale you loved as a kid." - Angela Punishing Bird (O-02-56-T), also known as "Little Bird", is a small, white feathered bird with small wings and a red mark on its chest. While in its containment room, it rests on a black perch. Punishing Bird changes its appearance to appear fully red while being suppressed. Ability Punishing Bird's special ability is "Punishment!", which is triggered randomly after a certain amount of time has passed without any employee visiting it. Punishing Bird will escape from its containment room without any prior signs of escape, and roam around seeking employees (It will ignore clerks) to attack. Once Punishing Bird reaches an employee, it will start to attack them constantly, dealing weak damage for a short amount of time, immobilizing the target. Afterwards, it will go back to its containment room by itself and restore its mood gauge back to its Basic Mood Rating. When an employee begins to panic, they will have higher priority to Punishment Bird, and be attacked until they are back to normal. Punishing Bird turns completely red after receiving a hit during suppression and deals stronger damage. After the employee is killed, it will return to its containment room. Origin Punishing Bird was a bird who lived its whole life in the Black Forest, with Big Bird and Judgement Bird. The birds decided to protect the forest from a prophecy which said that the forest will be never the same after some terrible events, ending with a monster devouring everything. Punishing Bird decided to punish the bad creatures with its beak, but someone said 'Your beak is so small. None will find your punish painful'. Punishing Bird, worried, grow a mouth so it could devour any creature in a single bite. As the time passed, the efforts of the birds brought bad rumors of the forest, until one day, when the forest was about to fell in total disorder, the birds decide to merge their strengths together to form a new bird, but the result created chaos, ending alone in the forest. After the events, Punishing Bird left the forest to never return. Is unknown where Punishing Bird was found or how it arrived to the facility. Caretaking Punishing Bird responds best to consensus and amusement work. It likes nutrition, and hates cleanliness and violence works. It is recommended that the player doesn't try to suppress it when it's attempting escape, since its damage increases drastically after the first hit. Punishing Bird produces a large amount of energy when happy, a moderate amount when neutral, and drains a moderate amount when distressed. Punishing Bird's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 30%, it will feel distressed, between 30% and 85%, it will be neutral; and above 85%, it will feel happy. * "I did not work for Little Bird for some time. A few minutes later, Little Bird escaped and attacked a nearby employee. Little Bird returned to the containment room after some attack on the employee." * "When the employee fell into the panic, Punishing Bird went to the containment room and went to the # 0 employee. Punishing Bird returned to the containment room when the employee returned to normal." * "The employee tried to beat Punishing Bird. However, when a employee attacked Punishing Bird, the appearance of Punishing Bird changed and gave a strong physical damage to # 0 employee." Strategy Punishing Bird is an average to complex Abnormality in the terms of containment and working. Due to its type of damage and its method of breaching, it can be very difficult to keep it in its containment room. The main issue of Punishing Bird is its breaching, which occurs between different amounts of time while not working with it. Punishing Bird's mood can be increased by 3 works: Amusement, Consensus and Nutrition. Since its mood doesn't need to get in its bad section to breach, the only way to stop most of its breaching are by performing works with it constantly. Try to use different agents with medium Health to mitigate the Physical Damage in case of failure. Depending of the location of its containment unit, it can become an advantage or disadvantage. The closer it is to the main room of the department, your agents can reach its containment room faster, preventing it from escaping. If it's further, the agents will take more time to reach the containment room, leaving time for Punishing Bird to escape. While it is breaching, Punishing Bird will follow the next behavior: It will start to wander around the facility, across hallways and using elevators, until it reaches an Agent. When in contact with the agent, Punishing Bird will block the employee's movement and begin to deal minor Physical damage to it for a while. After that, it will return to its own containment room. It will try to prioritize panicked or possessed employees. Is very important to not try to suppress this Abnormality, because of the great increase of attack that it receives after 1 hit, becoming able to kill higher level agents easily. Punishing Bird's damage upgrade can't be triggered by the attacks of other Abnormalities. The upgrade only last until returns back to the containment room. Punishing Bird sometimes will start to go from agent to agent, dividing its damage among them. Don't send any wounded agents to work with Punishing Bird if they are far away of the location. The Abnormality could breach while they are trying to reach the room, and probably they will end up dead by its attacks. Punishing Bird's damage wouldn't be able to kill an agent except if is already wounded or if Punishing Bird got its damage upgrade. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A little, confident bird that punishes the weak, the sinners, and other profane ones. Some employees stated that it looks fairly cute after seeing its small wings flapping." * "People have been committing sins from a long time ago. 'Why do they commit such a thing? Even when they know that it is bad', a little bird wondered. 'It must be because they don't have someone that punishes bad people. Foul things will never happen if I take that role myself!' A little bird moved out of the forest that it had been living for the lifetime, and never went back." Flavour Text * "Employees put a perch in Punishing Bird containment chamber because it seemed to be bored." * "Punishing Bird feels like it's back in the forest it used to live when sitting on the perch." * "Actually, the purpose of the perch is to prevent Punishing Bird from being stepped on due to its small size." * "Most of the time, Punishing Bird acts like a normal bird, flying here and there in the containment chamber." * "Not many knows about Punishing Bird's hidden teeth." * "Punishing Bird never chirps. But Its stomach twitches sometimes." * "How many knows about Punishing Bird's disgusting flesh that divides into several parts?" Trivia * Punishing Bird may enter elevators multiple times without moving from them. * Punishing Bird is most likely Abnormality to escape, and escapes more often than any others. * Currently, Punishing Bird final observation dialogue is the shortest of the game. * Before the final observation preformed on it, Punishing Bird is known as "Little Bird". Gallery Punishing Bird Escape.png|Punishing Bird escaping Punishing Bird Elevator.png|Punishing Bird using an elevator Punishing Bird Attack.png|Punishing Bird attacking an agent Punishing Bird Second Form.png|Punishing Bird's second form Punishing Bird Second Form Attack.png|Punishing Bird's second form attack Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Animal Category:Original Category:Legacy